Miko and the Kishin
by MusicalPrime
Summary: Maka and Soul were sent to Jasper, Nevada in the search of a kishin. What they find is a bunch of autobots and decepticons fighting! To their surprise the kishin started to attack Miko. One shot! No pairings!


Another day another mission I always say. Today Death is sending us to the farthest from home yet: Jasper, Nevada in the US. Soul didn't seem too excited to leave but I managed to talk him into it. He was especially angry since he had to leave his bike behind. We ended up in this desert-like area looking for that damned kishin. We heard metal against metal clanging noises and Soul looked suspicious.

"Should we check it out?" he asked.

"It might be a kishin so let's check it out." I said. We ran to the noise to find a group of giant robots fighting. We hid behind a large rock nearby and observed.

"Now what, Maka?" Soul growled. I turned to see a couple children nearby who seemed to also be hiding.

"Let's go talk to those three over there." I said as I pointed to him. He nodded but as we were about to sneak over the kishin we had been tracking came up to the young girl and grabbed her.

"Miko!" the green robot shouted, but the robot he was fighting didn't give him the chance to save the girl.

"Time to fight." Soul said with a grin that showed all of his sharp teeth. We walked up near them. "Hey kishin!" the monster looking creature turned towards us.

"You have taken too many human souls." I said. The three humans stared at us in confusion.

"Now yours belongs to me!" Soul growled. He stretched out his hand and I grabbed it as he turned into his scythe form. "Don't hurt Miko." Soul said. I nodded and ran up. As he was about to slay Miko I cut off the hand holding her with Soul. The girl fell to the ground and the others helped her get away. With one final blow the kishin was destroyed and a soul was floating in front of us.

"Woah!" the kids said. The robots kept fighting but obviously knew what happened. Soul ate the kishin soul and the kids seemed a little grossed out. Finally some of the robots were dead and one of the teams stood before us. I looked towards the girl.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded. "Are these the good guys?"

"Of course! No one can beat the autobots!" Miko exclaimed. The blue and red one knelt down and looked at Soul and I.

"Who are you?" he said.

"The name's Soul. This here is my meister Maka." Soul said.

"We come from D.W.M.A." I said.

"DWMA?" the boy with big glasses asked.

"The Death Weapon Meister Academy," Soul said. "I'm a weapon."

"So you could turn into that sword thing?" Miko asked.

"Idiot I'm not a sword I'm a scythe!" Soul growled.

"MAKA CHOP!" I said as I Maka chopped his head. "Don't be rude Soul!" the three kids laughed.

Normal POV

The autobots and children introduced themselves to the strange people who had saved Miko's life. They all had the same question in mind: what are they? Soul said that Maka's his "meister." What does that mean? No one knew how to ask them but finally Optimus stepped up.

"You called yourself a meister; what's that?" he asked.

"You seriously don't know?" Soul asked.

"Shut up Soul! Remember we don't live here; we're just on a mission." Maka said. "It's kind of hard to explain. Soul is my weapon, only I can use him while he's a scythe. DWMA is our school back in Death City. It's basically training for us. That thing that attacked Miko was what we're hunting. It's called a kishin; which are only formed when a weapon eats human souls. For a weapon to become a death scythe, worthy of being a weapon for Death himself, they must eat 99 kishin souls and one soul of a witch."

"A witch?" Jack asked. Maka nodded.

"And those are the most dangerous." Soul said.

"We should probably head back now that I think about it." Maka said.

"Yeah Shinigami probably was watching and is freaking out." Soul said. Then he added, "And Spirit too."

"Ugh, don't talk about him! I can't even bring myself to call him _father!"_

"Wait you're under surveillance?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah; is there a problem?" Soul said.

"We're a secret; no one is supposed to know about us. Explain that to Shinigami and Spirit." Optimus said.

"Wait, I've heard of Death City! You're from Japan?" Miko asked.

"Uh yeah?" Maka said.

"Me too! But I'm from Tokyo of course." Miko started to get hyper. After swearing not to tell anybody the weapon and meister left the autobots. When they returned they were swarmed by questions from Shinigami and Spirit. They were able to get them to not tell anyone; including Stein. They never saw their new friends again but one thing Maka thought was weird: she couldn't see the souls of the autobots. Sure they're robots but they're living things too aren't they? It's just like Shinigami…


End file.
